Jaune The Wolf
by VonneGutss
Summary: Jaune Arc is a Wolf Faunus, he has a dark mysterious past but doesn't let his past change him. Watch as all his amazing skills woo all the women around him. In all honesty this is my first fanfiction everrrrrr. So hopefully it comes out well. Just imagine all the Jaune is amazing fanfiction all wrapped up in one story. JauneXHarem
1. Beacon

He kept his head in the trashcan as his wolf ears laid flat against his blonde locks, in obvious agony. This boy wearing ripped up blue jeans, two brown belts, converses with the words left and right written on the bottom, and a Pumpkin Pete's hoodie with the bunny face covered up with a white chest plate.

The boy was 6'6 and his definition was hidden well by his hoodie. His eyes were a striking electric blue, although they were mostly closed so he wouldn't unload his lunch in the trashcan. By his side, was what appeared to be a sword wrapped in its sheath at the moment, and behind his back appeared to be a desert eagle with two yellow crescents on it, tucked into his pants.

This boy's name was Jaune Arc.

' _Ugh I can't believe I left the pills for my airsickness at home'._ Jaune thought as he groaned and kept his head in the trashcan. ' _I hope we get to Beacon soon, otherwise I might not make it'._ He looked up at all the other soon to be Beacon students with their respective weapons. _'Whoever thought hormones and deadly weapons would go well together, is a strange man'_. He noticed that the Bullhead was about to land and immediately rushed over to the doors eager to get out.

As soon as the doors opened he bolted outside falling to the ground and kissing it as hard as he could. "I'll never leave you again sweet ground". Other students quickly walking past him on the way to auditorium. As he looks up he realizes that no one is near him and has no idea where to go. All of a sudden his ears perk up as he hears a loud boom and smells dustpowder with his enhanced smelling.

He rushes over to the smell and notices a small girl in a red in black battleskirt and a long red hood, laying down in the center of a crater, soot all over her face.

"Are you ok?" Jaune asked the girl.

"I'm fine just had an explosive argument, ugh, Yang is rubbing off on me" She said with a scowl.

Jaune offered the girl a hand and helped her back on her feet. Watching her as she rubbed the soot of her face and clothes.

"Sooooo, what's your name"? Jaune asked the girl

"O-oh I'm Ruby Rose" She said wishing that her social awkwardness didn't cause her to stutter.

"Well nice to meet you miss Rose". Jaune said flashing her a wide smile with his eyes closed.

Ruby looked at his smile and immediately started blushing and playing with her skirt. ' _He is so handsome, what do I do? I feel like I'm going to pass out!'_ she thought as the boy in front of her finally opens up his eyes and notices her troubled face turning red. Worry immediately flitting across his face.

"Are you ok Ruby, you aren't getting sick are you?" Reaching his hand to her forehead to feel her temperature. But as soon as he gets close she quickly backs up.

"I-I'm fine" She said calming herself down by thinking about cookies shaped like Crescent Rose.

"By the way what is your name" Ruby asked Jaune

"The name is Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it" He said with a wink

Ruby laughed and said "Do they really?"

"I dunno." He said with a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head, making his blonde tail wag.

"So what weapon do you have?" Jaune asked Ruby. Ruby got a predatory gleam in her eye as she pulled Crescent Rose from her back and mecha-shifted it into its full glory. Jaune stared at it in a terrified awe.

"This is my baby girl, Crescent Rose." Ruby said with a proud smile.

"That is a massive scythe" He said still impressed with the massive weapon.

"It is also a high impact sniper rifle!" she beamed

"So the massive blade is also a massive gun."

"Yup" she said popping the P.

"So what do you have for a weapon!?" she asked excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"You really love weapons huh?" He laughed

She nodded fast and said "Meeting weapons is so much easier the meeting people, ya know cause they don't talk." She said sheepishly, dragging her foot in front of her. "Sorry I'm a little socially awkward." Ruby said looking up at him with adorable eyes.

" _OMG SHE'S LIKE A WEAPON LOVING STUFFED ANIMAL"_ he thought while trying his hardest not to scoop her up into a hug.

"Anyways my weapons are nowhere near as grand as your weapon. But they make do" He said unsheathing Crocea Mors and Lupus Dente. "The sword is from my great-great grandfather, and the gun is the weapon I made to partner with my blade." Crocea Mors sliver blade shining brightly in the sun, the guard a dull gold with the handle wrapped with blue leather. Lupus Dente a matte black desert eagle with the Arc insignia on the side in yellow.

"I like them, not a lot of people have use the classics nowadays." Ruby said giving him an honest smile

After thanking Ruby he asked her where the Auditorium was, her face went blank and started to freak out quickly running towards the school in hopes of finding it. Jaune in hot pursuit trying to keep up with Ruby.

Once they arrived a girl with bright yellow hair called over Ruby.

"Bye Jaune, I'll see you later. I-I mean if you want to… if not that's ok." Ruby said shyly.

"I'll see you later Ruby, I mean how could I not want to see my first friend at beacon again." He said with a wide smile. Ruby immediately starts to blush again and quickly gives him a hug and speeds off to her sister.

"OH! And bye Crescent Rose!" Jaune yelled to her. Something in Ruby clicked when she heard that, a demonic voice came into play in her mind.

" _ThAt BoY WiLl Be MiNe MUHAHAHAHAH"_ Ruby snapped out of it and wondered what had just happened. Then remembering what Jaune had just said to her, her face glowed red and quickly met up with her sister. Knowing that she is probably going to be teased.

" _Well that girl was super nice and super cute too"_ Jaune thought

Jaune started to listen to headmaster Ozpin, not knowing that a very interesting and eventful year will soon be starting for him.


	2. Papa Arc

**HELLO AGAIN, IT'S ME VONNEGUTS, I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT THE ELATION I GOT OUT OF PEOPLE LIKING AND FOLLOWING MY WORK HAS ME ABSOLUTELY THRILLED TO KEEP WRITING**. **I WILL BE HONEST IN SAYING THAT I HAVE A HARD TIME MAKING THE CHARACTERS SEEM LIKE THEMSELVES, SUCH AS I KNOW I WILL HAVE A HARD TIME WITH OZPIN AND I ALSO AM GOING TO HAVE A HARD TIME WRITING OUT FIGHT SCENES!**

 **BUT STICK WITH ME FOLKS, MY ADHD WILL NOT GET THE BEST OF ME! I'LL KEEP WRITING AND IMPROVING AS MUCH AS I CAN. THANK YOU AND ENJOY, JAUNE THE WOLF.**

"Boy, I think it is about time I teach you how to use a sword. You are now at the age when my father taught me." A large burly man said. He was massive, he had big stalky shoulders and a strong, wide frame. His face showed kind but strong blue eyes and his warm smile was surrounded by a healthy goatee. Atop his head was wild blonde hair, sticking up in every direction. Two very noticeable blonde wolf ears poking out from his unruly hair. His name was Jonathon Arc and he was a good father.

The little 10 year old boy looked up in glee as he starts to dance around, obviously excited at the prospect of finally learning how to fight.

"CROCEA MORS, I WANNA USE CROCEA MORS!" The boy yelled, tail wagging quickly behind him.

The man gave a loud hearty laugh, "Calm down, pup. And no we won't be using Crocea Mors today, Jaune." Jaune's body slouched as he looked visibly upset, but soon turned his face into one of confusion.

"Then how are you going to train me, Pop?"

"Well first you are going to be using this!" Jaune's father pulled out a small wooden practice sword and handed it to Jaune.

"Awwww come on dad let me use Crocea Mors, not this rinky dink thing." Jaune said pointing at the old, beaten up sword.

"No way, I allowed your oldest sister to use Crocea Mors when she first started out. She was going against a practice dummy, and when she took her first swing the sword went loose from her hands and lets just say that if the sword flew two inches up, you and your sisters would have never been born." Jonathon said shuddering at the memory. Jaune looked at him in confusion until he understood what he meant, unconsciously crossing his legs in absent terror of that image.

"Now lets get you a-swingin!" Jonathon said

"Fuck yeah!" Jaune said

"HEY! Watch your mouth, your mother will kill me if she hea-" Jonathon was speaking but all of a sudden frying pan came out of nowhere and smacked him in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious.

Jaune looked on in fear as he saw his mother seemingly floating towards them, her aura cascading all around her body making her even more terrifying.

Then…..

As she drew near….

Standing right in front of Jaune…

He looked up at his mother and…..

…..

Passed out.

He woke up the next morning wondering how he fell asleep and how he got to his bed. Soon after getting his bearings and memories back (Although he wished he didn't get the memories of his scary mother back) his father burst into the room with bandages wrapped around his head.

"Alright son, TODAY, is the day I teach you how to use a sword."

 **3 YEARS LATER~~~~**

You can see a young, 13 year old, Jaune Arc practicing with a sword in the forest nearby his family's house. Hacking and slashing at each and every direction, performing each and every step perfectly, his tail whipping around him like a golden fire. His ears stood up atop his head as he heard a noise coming from behind him. As he turned around he saw his father walking towards him with a water bottle.

"Here you go, pup. Take a break real quick and come talk with me." Jonathon said quickly sitting on a log and patting the spot next to him. Jaune quickly took the water bottle and downed half of it, letting out a relaxed sigh, and then sitting down next to his Pop.

"What did ya wanna talk about, Dad?"

"I think there isn't much else I can teach you, boy." Jonathon said his pride for his son hidden well in his voice. "So I'm going to be sending to a combat academy nearby."

"YESSSSSS, Oh man, I'm so excited, thank you so much father!"

Jonathon laughed as he saw his boy jump around at the idea. Watching his tail wag at astounding speeds. "Oh and one more thing." Jonathon said as he pulled something from behind his back. "I believe you will be needing this in combat school." Jonathon handed Jaune Crocea Mors. The boy calmed down enough to admire the beautiful, gleaming sword.

"You think I'm ready to wield it?" Jaune asked unsure of whether to grab it or not.

"Pup, I know you are ready to wield it." His father said pride coming out clearly now.

Jaune grabbed the sword, he could feel the power inside of it. Swaying the sword left to right, he turned around to the straw dummy. With two quick swipes to the left and right sides of the dummy, he spun and cut the dummies head right off. Looking down and staring at the sword with a wide smile on his face.

"Alright pup, I'll let you practice with that for a bit. I know I won't be able to make you put it down anytime soon anyways. Keep that blade sharp Jaune but keep your mind sharper." Jaune waved his father goodbye as his dad walked back home.

Jaune hacked and slashed dummies for the rest of the day. After finally getting tired and wearing out his massive stamina, he decided to head home. However on the trail back to his house he stopped and sniffed the air.

' _Is that smoke?'_


End file.
